Ron Weasley and the Scorcer's Stone
by Raving Mad
Summary: Book one of the Ron Chornicals, Ron oriented first year at Hogwarts.
1. Shopping

Disclaimer: We don't own anything from the Harry Potter series. I swear it!

This is written by two different people, Julia and Rosey. 

Hi ya, Rosey here. Julia edited this chapter and I got bored of waiting for it to appear online, so here ye go.

It's Ron's take on the years at Hogwarts.

Book One

Harry Potter and the Scorers Stone or

Ron Weasley and the Scorers Stone

Chapter One

Shopping

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called over the heads of the crowd. "Ronald! Come here!"

Ron sighed and weaved his way back to his mother's side. They were standing outside of Gringotts, waiting for Fred, George, Percy and Ginny to meet them. They would arrive in Flourish and Blotts and then go to the bank, Ron knew the retinue. He had seen all five of his brothers do it before him, and now it was his turn to get the robes and the wands, which he knew would be hand-me-downs anyways.

"Hi mum." He said coming up to her. He was already a head taller then his plump mother, though he was only eleven and still had much more growing to do.

"Darling you have something on your nose." His mother said, reaching up to rub the spot of dust that was on his nose, he backed away, rubbing his nose furiously, embarrassed. 

"There." he muttered. His mother gave him a look and stared into the crowd. 

"There she is!" Mrs. Weasley said waving to the youngest Weasley, and only girl. "GINNY!" She yelled. Ginny's bright head appeared, her trademark Weasley hair shinning in the sun. 

"Mum, why can't I get something?" she asked crossly coming up to them.

"Because we're going to get Ron's stuff, I doubt we'll be able to get him a wand of his own, let alone get you something this trip, GEORGE AND FRED!" She suddenly screamed. 

The twins were scampering away towards Knocturn Alley, but their red hair made it obvious who they were. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and summoned the twins to her. She grabbed each of them by an ear, twisting them slightly. 

"OWWW!" The twins roared. Mrs. Weasley let go of the ears and started telling the twins off. Percy walked up, looking smug about something. _But then again, Ron thought, __when doesn't he._

"Hello mother." Percy said in his "I am the best" voice. Ron glared at his brother then stared into the crowd, wondering what would happen next.

"Okay children," Mrs. Weasley said, and the six of them gathered around. "I got out the money for the trip…" she paused then continued. "We'll go to get books first. Santre's Second Hand is a good place to start."

Ron groaned. Santre's Second Hand books _smelled _funny and every time he went in, he knew something must be rotting in one of the book selves. His mother gave him a sharp glance. "Is something wrong Ronald?"

"No mum." Ron answered, wishing his mother wouldn't call him Ronald and give the twins stuff to tease him about. 

They moved as a group towards the run down book shop and entered, Ron holding his nose. As his mother got him the books for the coming year Ron looked at a small book entitled, "Fungus: Roots of Life. Includes everything from mildew to devil's snare, and how to keep them out of your house". It looked quite boring so he picked it up to see what devil's snare was. His mother called him and Ron put down the book, wondering if he could get a quidditch periodical, and forget about the book. 

The bright sun on Diagon Alley had melted Ron's ice cream, and he was a mess. Looking around he saw a huge man, twice the size of a normal one, moving into the ice cream store. Ron wondered who he was but his mother called him again and they were off home. He sighed, wishing that he could afford new robes and a wand, instead of having to wear Bill's old robes and having to use Charlie's old wand. "I hate being the youngest boy in the family." He muttered to Ginny.

"You aren't the youngest." Ginny said, her brown eyes flashing. "You don't have to see all of you go off to school, while I stay home with mum."

"True." Ron mused. 

"Be glad you get to go this year."

"Yeah but you get new robes and a new wand, 'cause you're the only girl."

"No, I get mum's old things." Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"They must have turned to dust by now." Ron said, astonished.

"No. mum got them out a while ago, they look quite new, thankfully, but they are awfully out of fashion." Ginny said sighing.

"The Hogwarts robes never change!"

"Yes but the dress robes and the dresses I have to wear are so ugly." Ginny frowned at something glinting on the road. She reached for it, but a white hand grabbed it before her.

A pale sneering boy looked at her then ran off. "I'll kill him!" Ron said, but Ginny grabbed his shirt.

"It was only a Knut Ron." Ginny said.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have taken it."

"Relax Ron. I'm fine, no one was hurt." 

"Here." Ron reached into his pocket and handed Ginny a Knut.

"No Ron. I'll be fine."

Ron forced it into his sister's hand. "You should've gotten it, so here it is." Ron said.

"Glad you'll stick up for me." Ginny said smiling and then she ran to catch up with their mother.

"No I won't!" Ron muttered furiously to himself.


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Sorry for the wait, our one reviewer *sob* (we are so sad) but someone (coucoughJuliacoucough) didn't finish writing this quick enough *glares pointedly at person*

Next chapter should be out quicker since I'm writing it.

~Rosey (who doesn't own any of the characters or plot)

Chapter Two

Platform Nine and Three Quarters

"Ron, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Mrs. Weasley called shrilly, herding the rest of her children to the portal where Ron would cross, for the first time in his life, into Platform Nine and Three Quarters and board the train.  His stomach was doing Wronski Feints and everything seemed very surreal, as if he were living in a dream.  "I can't believe we're going to be late!" His mother muttered once Ron had caught up.

"Mum, why can't I go to Hogwarts? I'm smart, loads smarter then Ron. I bet I could do better then he would at Hogwarts anyways. Please let me go…" Ron scowled at his sister. She was dropping to lower and lower measures to try and board the Hogwarts Express with him. In his heart of hearts, Ron really did not mind. He would have welcomed Ginny to come on the train with him. Even with her constant badger.

"Ginny, this is not the time to bother me. I'm on my last straw, we're going to be late, and your brothers are going to miss the train. Your father couldn't come because of work today and I'm going to hex the next person who bothers me…"

"Ah, ah, ah, Mum, can't do that in front of the muggles!" George cackled wickedly, wagging his finger in front of her. 

"That's right, Mum," said Fred, with a maddening air of superior intellect, "your husband works for that field. You should know. Slipped your mind, perhaps?"

"Perhaps you were, busy, shall we say, last night?"

"Do tell, woman, we want the details…" Fred began, but Percy cut him off impatiently.

"Now really, you two, did you have to bring an image like that to mind?" The now-prefect snapped, casting meaningful looks at Ron and Ginny, who were completely clueless as to what was going on. Ron, however, had completely lost track of what the twins were insinuating, and knew from prior experience that that was a good thing.

"Come on," said Mrs. Weasley, breaking the conversation effectively. "We'll have to keep hurrying this station is packed with Muggles, of course. Now, what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny said. Ron frowned at her. "Mum, can't I go?"

"You're not old enough Ginny," his mother said for the thousandth time. "Now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy pompously (but when wasn't he pompous?) hurried forward and, perfectly timed, disappeared among a crowd. "Fred, you next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" Fred said. Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry George dear." Mrs. Weasley said, falling into the trap the twins always lay for her, every year.

"Only joking, I am Fred." Fred said with a grin and ran at the barrier.

"Hurry up Fred!" George called. Fred disappeared and George hurried after him.

 It was then Ron noticed that a boy with jet black hair was staring at them, almost… hungrily. As if they somehow contained the answers to all of life's problems. And the boy – he had to be Ron's age – looked as though he had many of those. And he was walking towards them.

"Excuse me." He said, very politely, Ron noted. 

"Hello, dear."  His mother had adopted an expression that frightened Ron a bit. It was the sort of expression Ron had only seen her use on puppies and small children. If he were the other boy, he would be running. Fast. In the opposite direction. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." 

His mother pointed at him and he felt himself flush. 

"Yes. The thing is—the thing is, I don't know how to—"

"How to get onto the platform?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly, warming up to the boy immediately. 

The boy, looking thoroughly embarrassed now at being reduced to asking, nodded. _Typical muggle-born._ Ron thought to himself.

"Not to worry!" Ron rolled his eyes at her cheerful tone. As she explained the process of getting on to the platform, Ron tried to keep his breakfast down. 

~

"Where ARE your brothers?" demanded Mrs. Weasley to Ron and Ginny, who were waiting with her. "Fred? George? Are you there?" she called into the first car they walked past.

"Coming, Mum." The twins replied in unison, jumping off the train. They each wore identical smiles that stated quite clearly that they were privy to very special information. Mrs. Weasley looked at her sons and opened her mouth as if to get something out of them, but closed it. Ron reckoned she probably decided it was safer not to know. His mother then turned to him with a handkerchief and, as if in loss, began to attack a spot on his nose with vigor.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." She said, as if that were a reason for public humiliation beyond all belief.

"Mum-greoff!" Ron cried wriggling free.

"Ahh, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" simpered Fred.

"Shut up," Ron replied, feeling the tips of his ears redden.

"Where's Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked, quick as always to diffuse an argument in the making.

"He's coming now." George replied sadly, taking his eyes off Ron. As if on George's cue, Percy came into view, his new crisp robes billowing around him and the Prefect badge in high prominence on his chest.

"Can't stay long Mother," he said pompously, adjusting his glasses. "I'm up front; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" George asked with an air of great surprise. Ginny giggled softly, pressing a hand to her mouth. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," Fred said, a very large grin on his face, "Once-"

"or twice-"

"a minute-"

"all summer-"

"Oh, shut up," Said Prefect Percy, deflating a little. His ears had gone rather pink.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Fred asked.

"Because he's a prefect." Said Mrs. Weasley fondly, straightening Percy's collar, much to Ron's disgust.. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy and he left. She turned on the twins, 

"Now, you two-this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've-you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet?" Said George, his eyes widening. "We've never done that before!"

"Great idea though, thanks Mum!" Fred replied.

"It's not _funny_. And look after Ron."  Ron felt his ears redden again. His mother's lack of confidence in him was not very inspiring.

"Don't worry, Ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." Said Fred mock-seriously.

"Shut up." Ron replied testily.

Fred seemed to have noticed Ron's discomfort and quickly changed the subject. "Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" _Ah.  Thought Ron, __So **that** was what the secret smile was about. He wondered vaguely if any famous Quidditch players went to Hogwarts._

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?" Said Mrs. Weasley, looking very interested in spite of herself.

"_Harry Potter!" Ron noticed that Ginny now looked more eager then he could ever remember seeing her, which figured, as she had been fascinated with his story ever since she had heard it._

"Mum, can I go on the train and see him? Mum, oh _please_…"

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo." She turned to Fred. "Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him, saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning."

"Poor _dear_ –" Mrs. Weasley began, and Ron was beginning to feel very, very sorry for Harry, if it was him. Dark Wizards were nothing compared to his mother when she was in her pity mood. "No wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, Mum," said Fred impatiently, "do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Mrs. Weasley switched her front very quickly to a much sterner one. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred, as if he needs to be reminded of that on his first day of school." The train whistled, and Ron's stomach, which was previously quiet, began to churn again in earnest. Ginny was beginning to sniffle a bit, and that didn't help much. He hated to see his sister cry.

"Oh, don't worry, Ginny." Said Fred desperately, he hated to see Ginny cry as much as Ron did. "We'll send you loads of owls."

"Yeah, we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." Added George.

"_George!"_

"I'm just kidding, Mum." The train began to move and Ron waved at his mother and Ginny, not trusting himself to speak, and ran onto the train, catching on and going inside the car.

He was off to Hogwarts.


End file.
